


Сборник драбблов по Yuri on Ice

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Название говорит само за себя :) Список пейрингов, персонажей, жанров и предупреждений, а также рейтинг могут меняться по мере добавления новых драбблов. Обновляется каждый раз, когда меня внезапно посетит вдохновение.





	1. Chapter 1

Привыкать к Санкт-Петербургу было непросто — не то чтобы Юри не нравился город, просто акклиматизация в другой стране давалась с трудом даже после пяти лет, проведенных в США. Взаимодействие с реальностью за пределами квартиры Виктора и «Юбилейного» требовало дополнительных усилий и поэтому быстро утомляло.

Островок безопасности в городе, который из категории шапочных знакомых никак не хотел переходить в категорию друзей, нашелся неожиданно. Виктор затащил Юри погреться в «Старбакс» на Невском, и в заполненной людьми кофейне тот вдруг почувствовал себя... ну, пожалуй, не как дома, но чуть больше в своей тарелке, чем обычно. К кофе из «Старбакса» Юри пристрастился еще в Детройте и в Хасецу очень по нему скучал.

Виктор всегда заказывал флэт-уайт. Когда-то давно, еще не зная Виктора лично, Юри думал, что в «Старбаксе» тот выбирает какой-нибудь сложносочиненный напиток из пятнадцати ингредиентов, но настоящему Виктору Никифорову, который обнаружился под тонкой работы маской, флэт-уайт подходил как нельзя лучше. Идеальный баланс кофе и молока, требовательного тренера и заботливого партнера.

(Сложносочиненные напитки из пятнадцати ингредиентов заказывал Плисецкий, всегда тщательно закрывая крышку, чтобы никто не увидел огромную шапку из взбитых сливок.)

Заказы Юри первое время были простыми — латте или капучино, но Виктор все подначивал его придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее, аккуратно выталкивая из зоны комфорта и поощряя общаться с бариста по-русски. До Юри не сразу это дошло, а когда все-таки дошло, он старательно делал вид, что не раскусил этот тонкий план.

Несколько месяцев спустя Юри перестал воспринимать «Старбакс» как тихую гавань, пристанище в незнакомом, пугающем городе. В редкие дни, свободные от тренировок, они брали кофе на вынос и, держась за руки, отправлялись исследовать Санкт-Петербург, который еще не успел стать Юри другом, но определенно перестал быть просто шапочным знакомым.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маленькое баловство, рожденное в переписке об адаптации Юри к жизни в Питере))

\- Никифоров, почему у вас вместо нормальной кровати - матрас на полу? - поинтересовался забежавший в гости Гоша.  
\- Это очень по-японски! - пояснил сияющий Виктор. - И помогает Юри быстрее адаптироваться к новой обстановке.  
\- Ты бы сначала окна поменял, гений. У вас по полу тянет, а с радикулитом не видать вам медалей, как своих ушей.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке "ЖЖ/Отабек, кофешоп!АУ"

Бруклин — совершенно невероятное место, где на территории пары кварталов прекрасно уживаются «Старбакс» (ну куда же без него, родимого), китайско-корейско-тайская забегаловка с едой на вынос, владельцы которой считают термин «азиатский фьюжн» слишком хипстерским, кошерный еврейский ресторан «У Фельцмана», бюджетный хостел в японском стиле «Ю-Топия», которым владеет пара геев (один из них даже настоящий японец), и казахское кафе.

Светловолосый и зеленоглазый Юра Плисецкий, разносивший тарелки с бешбармаком и протиравший столики, чтобы не помереть с голоду во время учебы в колледже, искренне считал себя бельмом на глазу казахского кафе. Потому что — ну какой из него казах? Позорище.

— На Сынгиля посмотри, — успокаивал его Отабек. — Житель Нью-Йорка в третьем поколении, по-корейски ни слова не знает. А позорище — это Никифоров в юкате.

Юра серьезно кивал, потому что лучший друг дело говорил, и отправлялся обслуживать пятый столик.

Вообще, работа Плисецкому нравилась, но в период экзаменов было тяжело. Несмотря на предложение Отабека брать поменьше смен, он тянул на себе и работу, и учебу, поэтому постоянно клевал носом.

Отчаявшись перебороть Юрино упрямство, Отабек просто молча подсовывал ему под нос кофе из «Старбакса» в термокружке без опознавательных знаков («Старбакс» Плисецкий не любил из принципа как корпорацию, но если логотипа нигде не видно — значит можно), Юра его молча выпивал и худо-бедно функционировал несколько часов. Кружка всегда была одна и та же, кофе всегда был одинаковый, и в день, когда это изменилось, Юра вдруг понял, что у лучшего друга есть от него секреты.

— Что это за гадость?

Скривившись, Юра с подозрением рассматривал ярко-красный картонный стаканчик с логотипом в виде кленового листа и надписью JJ Style. Что за идиотское название вообще?

— Это кофе с кленовым сиропом, — объяснил Отабек. — Через дорогу новая кофейня открылась, я решил на разведку сходить. А что, плохой кофе?

— Кофе нормальный, — неохотно признал Юра. — Сироп — дерьмо. В следующий раз без него бери.

В следующий раз в стакане опять обнаружился кленовый сироп, а на стакане — номер телефона, инициалы JJ и смайлик с пририсованной короной. Не успел Плисецкий охренеть вслух, как Отабек со словами «Это мое» выдернул у него стакан с кленовым сиропом и номером телефона, а ему сунул другой — с обычным фильтр-кофе, «черным, как душа Никифорова», по выражению самого Юры.

В дальнейшем никаких комментариев на тему инцидента со стаканом от Отабека не поступило. Вот тогда-то Юра и понял, что грядут перемены, и всю информацию по этому поводу ему придется добывать самостоятельно. Первым делом он явился к Пхичиту — этот маньяк мониторил все геотеги и чекины в радиусе десяти кварталов и наверняка знал, что происходит в новой кофейне.

— Владелец из Канады, — не подвел Пхичит. — Зовут Жан-Жак Леруа или как-то так. А еще у них латте-арт красивый, но паршивое освещение для фотографий. И интерьер так себе.

Больше из него выудить ничего не удалось. От владелицы местной кондитерской, Лилии, Плисецкий узнал, что Жан-Жак часто покупает у нее свежую выпечку (не то чтобы ему это чем-то помогло), а от Виктора — что его называют Джей-Джей и что он мудак. Это, опять же, мало чем помогло, потому что способности Виктора разбираться в людях Юра не доверял. Больше остальных совершенно неожиданно помог Кацуки, сообщивший, что Джей-Джей в свободное время играет в группе и волонтерит в приюте для бездомных животных (и откуда только узнал?).

Мысленный портрет канадца категорически не складывался, а ситуация становилась все критичнее: Отабек практически перестал брать смены во второй половине дня, чтобы освободить вечера, а однажды Юра даже увидел, как они с Леруа отъезжают от кофейни на его мотоцикле.

— М-да, просто друзья так друг к другу не прижимаются, — глубокомысленно заявил некстати оказавшийся рядом Никифоров, и Юра понял, что настало время для решительных мер.

Он, конечно же, прекрасно понимал, что Отабек — взрослый мальчик, который может за себя постоять. Что вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь не стоит, всему свое время и что-то там про благие намерения, которыми куда-то там вымощена дорога, но сидеть сложа руки Плисецкий больше не мог.

Устраивать публичную сцену его еле отговорил Кацуки, поэтому Юра пошел на компромисс: надев для конспирации огромные черные очки, он заказал в кофейне напротив кофе с кленовым сиропом и оставил в банке для чаевых угрожающую записку: «Обидишь Отабека — порежу на бешбармак».

На следующий день Отабек собрал всех друзей на ужин в кафе, чтобы официально представить им своего бойфренда. На принесенный бешбармак Джей-Джей смотрел с опасением, но Плисецкий ожидаемого триумфа не ощутил. Глядя на то, как светится от счастья обычно сдержанный Отабек, он решил, что можно было обойтись и без радикальных мер.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По арту:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На само деле юниорского чемпионата в Фукуоке в описываемый период не было, как и землетрясения на Кюсю, но будем считать, что у нас такое АУ :)

Юри не верил в судьбоносные моменты и события, способные перевернуть жизнь с ног на голову и задать ей кардинально новое направление. Но если бы верил, то наверняка считал бы таким событием в своей жизни финал Гран-при по фигурному катанию среди юниоров в Фукуоке.

Сам Юри в нем, конечно же, не участвовал — уровень был еще не тот. Но Минако, помогавшая ставить хореографию одному из японских фигуристов, взяла его с собой, чтобы вдохновить на занятия — «смотри, когда-нибудь одним из них будешь ты». А поскольку Минако никогда ничего не делала наполовину, она даже привела Юри на одну из полузакрытых тренировок и буквально подтащила его к Виктору Никифорову, который был кумиром и идолом Юри еще с тех пор, когда Кацуки даже слов таких не знал.

Юри от неожиданности все слова растерял (а даже если бы не растерял — все равно он не знал русского и английского, а Виктор, конечно же, ни слова не понимал по-японски), просто стоял, смущаясь, и теребил в руках фотографию Никифорова, которую ему в последний момент подсунула Минако.

Но Виктор не стал над ним смеяться или возмущаться, что его попусту отвлекают от тренировки. Слегка присев, чтобы не возвышаться над Юри, он осторожно взял у него фотографию и маркер, что-то написал на ней по-русски и, потрепав мальчика по голове рукой, затянутой в черную перчатку, вручил ему фото с драгоценным автографом, подмигнул и укатился тренироваться дальше.

Все еще не веря своему счастью, Юри в тот день пообещал себе, что когда-нибудь непременно окажется с Виктором на одном пьедестале и спросит у него, что написано на фото.

А год спустя Юри бросил фигурное катание. Ледовый дворец в Хасецу пришлось закрыть после землетрясения, обрушившегося на Кюсю, а от предложения родителей тренироваться в Иокогаме Юри отказался. Он понимал, что звезд с неба не хватает, и не хотел, чтобы денежные траты, которые родители с трудом могли себе позволить, оказались напрасными.

Поэтому Юри сосредоточился на подготовке к поступлению в университет, твердо решив выучить русский язык — единственное, что хоть как-то могло приблизить его к Виктору Никифорову, раз уж с фигурным катанием не сложилось. Но скажи ему кто, что это приблизит его к Виктору в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле, а не символическом — ни за что бы не поверил.

Работа переводчиком на чемпионате мира по фигурному катанию в Сайтаме была работой мечты. Радуясь тому, как удачно начинается его карьера, Юри даже не задумывался о том, что его приставят к российской делегации.

Что в российской делегации — ну разумеется! — окажется Виктор Никифоров.

Что Виктор Никифоров — быть такого не может! — заинтересуется молодым японским переводчиком (кто бы мог подумать, что Виктора Никифорова привлекают мужчины в костюме и очках, говорящие по-русски с экзотическим акцентом).

Что Виктор Никифоров, слегка присев, будет расстегивать брюки Юри руками, затянутыми в черные перчатки, в своем гостиничном номере, а Юри не удержится и запустит пальцы в его волосы, которые еще помнит длинными.

Что год спустя они будут разбирать чемоданы Юри в питерской квартире Виктора, и из вещей выпадет потрепанная фотография с автографом.

— «Юри, пусть у тебя всегда получится находить путь к своей мечте». И как, получилось? — улыбнется Виктор.

— Получилось. Просто путь оказался кружным.


	5. Chapter 5

Обрезать волосы Виктор решил после того, как его тогдашний партнер попытался намотать их на руку и «показать, кто тут сучка». Никифоров тогда от неожиданности чуть членом не подавился, выставил незадачливого мачо из квартиры, даже не дав ему времени нормально брюки надеть, а затем рухнул в кресло и набрал номер своего стилиста.

Потому что в ванной тупыми канцелярскими ножницами обрезают волосы только истерички.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Виктора это событие как-то травмировало. У него не возникло желания срочно помыться в душе, напиться или соблюдать целибат до конца жизни. Никифоров банально злился, потому что адекватный на первый взгляд человек вдруг выпустил на него ораву своих тараканов.

Просто были вещи, которые Виктору казались очевидными. Опуститься перед кем-то на колени — не значит подчиниться. Доставить другому человеку удовольствие — не значить себя унизить. Если в постели оказались двое мужчин, не обязательно выяснять, кто из них больше мужчина. И каждая интимная встреча с человеком, который его взгляды не разделял, напоминала Виктору встречу с инопланетным разумом.

А годы спустя в его жизни появился Юри. Юри, который не воспринимал то, что Виктор готов был ему дать, ни как подачку, ни как жертвоприношение. Юри, который никогда не благодарил вслух — потому что за такие вещи не благодарят — но был так же щедр в ответ. Юри, который никогда не смотрел на Виктора сверху вниз, даже когда тот стоял перед ним на коленях.

И теперь, смотрясь в зеркало, Виктор все чаще задумывался: а не отрастить ли ему снова волосы.


	6. Chapter 6

Юри представлял себе квартиру Виктора... честно говоря, никак не представлял. Он уже достаточно хорошо знал Виктора, чтобы научиться не делать никаких предположений. И все равно квартира удивила его количеством книг. Они стояли на полках и просто стопками на полу, несколько штук лежали на журнальном столике, две — на тумбочке возле кровати (в одной вместо закладки была лента от медали).

Некоторые книги выглядели порядком зачитанными, некоторые — будто их никогда не открывали. Художественных было больше всего, но вообще, казалось, будто Никифоров скупает все без разбора — биографии, энциклопедии, научпоп, разговорники... В одной из книг, самой толстой, обнаружились формулы, показавшиеся Юри еще более непонятными, чем русский язык.

— И ты все это читал? — спросил он, пытаясь запихнуть пухлую книгу обратно на полку, между ее соседками, которые отчаянно старались сомкнуть свои тесные ряды.

— Нет, конечно, — рассмеялся Виктор. — Времени нет. Но вот выйду в отставку — и точно прочитаю.

Виктор действительно много читал — лежа на диване в гостиной, в кухне за завтраком (пока не приходил встававший чуть позже Юри и не отвлекал его поцелуями), в такси с телефона, в кровати перед сном и даже (по непостижимой русской привычке) в туалете. И временами пересказывал Юри прочитанное (за биографией кого-то из американских отцов-основателей следовала какая-то странная книга о том, что в Интернете опять кто-то неправ), после чего Кацуки совершенно переставал понимать, по какому принципу Виктор отбирает книги.

Как-то, придя домой после тренировки, Юри обнаружил Виктора спящим на диване. Рядом на полу стоял открытый нотубук, на клавиатуре валялись очки. В окне браузера был открыт сайт Coursera. Юри переложил очки на журнальный столик, выключил ноутбук, накрыл Виктора пледом и решил эту тему не поднимать, зная, что если Виктор захочет — сделает это первым.

— Знаешь, а я так никогда и не закончил университет. Даже поступать не пытался, — сказал как-то Виктор ни с того ни с сего, закрывая очередную энциклопедию (или биографию?) и откладывая ее на прикроватную тумбочку. Юри заблокировал планшет — кажется, предстоял разговор.

— Не потому что не было возможности или времени, — продолжил Виктор, — просто не знал, что именно изучать. Мне кажется интересным все — но ничто не интересует настолько, чтобы посвятить ему свою жизнь. Или хотя бы кусок жизни.

— Поэтому книги? — спросил Юри.

— Поэтому книги, — кивнул Виктор. — Мне казалось, если повзрослею и прочитаю достаточно, то смогу выбрать что-то одно. Но вот он я — взрослый, начитанный, всерьез собравшийся все-таки подать документы в вуз, а куда — все еще не знаю.

— Ну, у тебя есть время как минимум до конца сезона, — попытался успокоить его Юри. — И можно попробовать учиться в Америке, там первые несколько семестров можно не выбирать специализацию. Я так и поступил.

— Хорошая идея. А вообще, в крайнем случае... — Виктор сделал паузу, за которой — Юри знал — обязательно последует что-нибудь неожиданное. — С моей начитанностью я всегда могу попробовать силы в «Что? Где? Когда?».

Юри даже спрашивать не стал.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вообще, я считаю, что писать ангст по этому пейрингу - кощунство, но писать флаффные соулмейт-АУ я не умею. Эпиграф из песни Ольги Арефьевой "Сделай же что-нибудь".

_Это мой шаг через про'пасть - в пропа'сть,_  
_Иллюзия света, коллизии тьмы,_  
_Момент ощущенья пронзительного счастья,_  
_Но мы все за дверями единой тюрьмы._

  
Виктор всегда знал, что встретит его на льду. Потому что если у вас, как утверждает старая и глупая легенда, одна душа на двоих, то вы должны быть увлечены одним и тем же, так ведь?  
  
Но годы идут, а Виктор так никого и не встретил. Мать пытается его успокоить, говорит, что понимание не всегда приходит в момент встречи — они с отцом пять лет учились на одном потоке, а впервые по-настоящему _увидели_ друг друга на госэкзаменах. Но Виктор уже и так спокоен — он убедил себя, что в жизни у него другие приоритеты, что ему не обязательно нужен второй человек, чтобы быть цельным.  
  
Но судьбе, как утверждает старая и глупая легенда, всегда виднее.  
  
Это случается на финале Гран-при в Сочи. Виктор смотрит, как выступают соперники, — он всегда смотрит, несмотря на ворчание Якова. В отличие от многих других фигуристов, ему это придает уверенности в себе.  
  
Виктор смотрит — и чувствует, будто его сердце кто-то сжимает в кулаке. Дыхание перехватывает, и он с трудом борется с желанием согнуться пополам, как от удара в солнечное сплетение.  
  
На льду падает японский фигурист.  
  
Виктор тоже упал бы, будь он сейчас там. Почему никто не предупредил его, что это будет так больно?  
  
Снова падение. Еще одно. Виктор вцепляется в бортик до побелевших костяшек и, наверное, выглядит неважно, потому что Яков вдруг кладет руку ему на плечо и говорит:  
  
— Можешь сейчас не выступать. Федерация в таких случаях делает исключение.  
  
Иногда Виктору кажется, что Яков знает его лучше родителей. Знает, но не всегда понимает, что ему на самом деле нужно.  
  
Затихает музыка, кулак на сердце Виктора постепенно разжимается. Японские болельщики аплодируют стоя, поддерживают своего спортсмена, несмотря ни на что. Яков кивает в сторону kiss'n'cry — беги, мол, навстречу своей судьбе, а с Федерацией мы как-нибудь разберемся.  
  
Но Виктор давно убедил себя, что в жизни у него другие приоритеты.  
  
Он слышит свое имя и под новую волну аплодисментов выходит на лед.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Это как с новой программой, - говорит Юри ни с того ни с сего, когда Виктор отрывается от его губ, чтобы поцеловать шею. Ни с того ни с сего для Виктора, разумеется. Для самого Юри это явно закономерный результат мучительного мыслительного процесса, который не способна прервать даже прелюдия.  
Пока что неспособна. Виктор над этим активно работает.

\- Да ну? - спрашивает он. Можно, конечно, попытаться отвлечь Юри, поцеловав во-он то местечко за ухом, но не сработает же - невысказанные мысли продолжат грызть изнутри. Плавали, знаем.

Конечно, Виктор подозревает, к чему клонит Юри: он уже достаточно наслушался о параллелях между фигурным катанием и сексом от любящего пооткровенничать Криса. Но Юри нужно вербальное подтверждение того, что его слушают и слышат.

\- Ага. Ты знаешь, что концу сезона будешь катать ее практически идеально. - Юри запускает пальцы в волосы Виктора, и тот мгновенно выпадает из роли соблазнителя, готовый замурлыкать, как кот Плисецкого. - Но когда катаешь в первый раз, заваливаешь две трети прыжков и не попадаешь в музыку.

"Первый секс с новым партнером - это чертовски неловко", - расшифровывает про себя Виктор. Первый секс у них был давно, но, очевидно, Юри время от времени все еще терзают сомнения о том, достаточно ли он хорош в постели.

Как будто Виктор ставит ему оценки за технику и компоненты.

Как будто все так просто.

\- Но это же не повод не тренироваться, правда? - бормочет он в ключицу Юри, подавляя желание подробно расписать ему все слабые места в этой аналогии. Не дождавшись ответа, приподнимается на локтях, смотрит Юри в глаза и добавляет с преувеличенной серьезностью, надеясь, что его поймут правильно: - Я вот как твой тренер считаю, что тренироваться нужно как можно больше. В любую свободную минуту.

\- Кто я такой, чтобы ослушаться своего тренера, - улыбается Юри и первый тянется за поцелуем.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прохладное, но ясное раннее летнее утро обещало обернуться теплым и солнечным днем. В такое утро хорошо нежиться в постели, строя грандиозные планы на долгожданный первый день летних каникул, или (если вы невыносимый жаворонок) отправляться на пробежку в парке.

Юра Плисецкий, увы, не был ни жаворонком, ни счастливчиком, у которого была возможность провести утро долгожданного первого дня летних каникул, нежась в постели. Вместо этого он, зябко поеживаясь и кутаясь в толстовку с капюшоном, ковырялся ключом в вечно заедающем замке киоска с вывеской «Чебуреки дяди Коли».

Видите ли, Юрин дедушка вбил себе в голову, что трудовое воспитание способно сделать из его внука-лоботряса достойного члена общества, а скромному семейному бизнесу не помешает лишняя пара рук. В результате Юра сам не заметил, как оказался завербован на все лето — благо, помощь требовалась только по утрам (Плисецкий вообще подозревал, что дедушка это все затеял потому, что был отъявленной совой и хотел воспользоваться возможностью поспать подольше, а трудовое воспитание было лишь отговоркой).

Прорвавшись, наконец, в киоск, Юра поднял роллеты и достал из холодильника остатки вчерашних чебуреков. Свежие дедушка сделает, как придет, но даже разогретые в микроволновке вчерашние мгновенно расходились, когда из расположенного неподалеку ночного клуба вываливалась толпа тусовщиков, зверски голодных после ночи на танцполе и готовых сожрать все, что предложат, особенно если к еде прилагается бутылка минералки.

Тусовщиков Юра презирал всеми фибрами души и периодически испытывал порыв мысленно пожелать им отравиться чебуреком, но навлекать на семейный бизнес Роспотребнадзор как-то не хотелось. Поэтому он ограничивался тем, что неприветливо зыркал на утренних клиентов из-под длинной челки, попирая все стандарты сферы обслуживания.

— Чебуреки закончились! — рявкнул Плисецкий очередной жертве ночного загула, не поднимая глаз от телефона — там его двоюродный братец Витя, гордость всей семьи и заноза в жопе Юры, как раз выложил в Инстаграме очередную пачку фотографий из командировки в Японию.

— А дядя Коля где? — спросили его растерянно и чуть обеспокоенно.

Юра вскинул голову. Пригнувшись, в окошко киоска заглядывал парень среднеазиатской наружности в футболке с надписью God is a DJ и небрежно наброшенной на плечи кожаной куртке. Взгляд у него был не такой расфокусированный, как у остальных утренних любителей чебуреков, и алкоголем от него вроде бы не пахло, но это еще не было поводом проявлять дружелюбие.

— Николай Иванович, — подчеркнуто сказал Плисецкий, — будет позже. А чебуреки закончились.

— Я не за чебуреками. Мне банку энергетика бы...

— Не продаем.

— Посмотри в холодильнике, на нижней полке должна быть банка. У нас с дядей Колей...

— Николаем Ивановичем!

— ... договоренность.

— Вот он тебе пусть и продает твой энергетик, — отрезал Юра, до глубины души уязвленный тем, что кто-то называет его дедушку «дядей Колей» и заключает с ним какие-то договоренности. Посчитав разговор законченным, он снова уткнулся в телефон.

— Ничего, я подожду, — покладисто заявил парень. — Мне спешить некуда. А ты, что ли, Юра, дядь Колин внук? Он про тебя много рассказывал.

— Жди молча, а то выпью твой драгоценный энергетик, — угрожающим тоном предупредил Плисецкий.

Нарушитель Юриного спокойствия угрозу проигнорировал и принялся отбивать на прилавке мерзкий навязчивый мотивчик. Первое утро долгожданных летних каникул обещало быть длинным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [POV Отабека и продолжение](https://archiveofourown.org/series/679940) от mila007


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с романом Лорен Бьюкес “Зоосити”, в котором человек за совершенное (даже ненамеренно) преступление получает животное, которое воплощает его грех и с которым он не может расстаться.

Любимым местом Виктора в Детройте был парк неподалеку от дома — пожалуй, чуть ли не единственное место в городе, где можно было гулять с Маккачином, не становясь мишенью для косых взглядов. В компании других собак пудель становился просто пуделем, а Виктору выпадала редкая возможность побыть просто Виктором — человеком без тщательно скрываемого прошлого и чувства вины.

В некоторых странах таких, как Виктор, считали париями. В США к ним относились спокойнее, но все равно с настороженностью и недоверием: не угадаешь ведь, прилагается к животному хладнокровный преступник или невинная жертва обстоятельств, как Виктор.

— Ты не виноват, — с облегчением бормотала мама в макушку Виктора после оглашения приговора, — не виноват.

Согласно решению суда, винить следовало плохие погодные условия, техническую неисправность автомобиля и потерпевшего, которого понесло на проезжую часть в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Но Виктор ни на секунду не мог забыть, что именно он был за рулем в той аварии, и на следующее утро чувство вины поскреблось в дверь квартиры пуделем.

Везунчик, твердили Виктору все знакомые. Собака — это не какой-нибудь там вомбат или каракал. Собаку можно выдать за домашнего питомца. Собаку можно даже научиться воспринимать как домашнего питомца. Это ведь по-своему круто — питомец, смерть которого тебе никогда не придется оплакивать.

Виктор старался, очень старался: придумал пуделю имя — Маккачин, купил ошейник, водил к грумеру, баловал вкусняшками. Даже полюбил со временем, как полюбил бы обычную собаку, но знал, что никогда не научится воспринимать его просто как пса, а не как материальное воплощение чувства вины.

Маккачин сделал круг почета по площадке и, не найдя друга, вернулся, ткнулся в ладонь Виктора мокрым носом — где, где Виччан?

Виччана и его хозяина Юри они встретили в первую неделю в Детройте. Виччан — миниатюрная копия Маккачина — прибежал знакомиться первым, хотя обычные животные Викторова пуделя поначалу сторонились, а за ним подошел и Юри. Полушутя сказал, что, раз их собаки стали друзьями, им теперь тоже придется подружиться, а Виктор ухватился за шутку, как за спасательный круг.

С тех пор они виделись в парке каждый день. Пока Маккачин с Виччаном носились по площадке, Юри с Виктором разговаривали почти обо всем на свете, избегая лишь рассказов о некоторых моментах собственного прошлого, и несколько раз Виктор задумывался о том, что, возможно, Виччан — не просто собака, а Юри тоже есть что скрывать.

Он никому бы не пожелал жить с грызущим изнутри чувством вины и его живым напоминанием, в особенности Юри, но все равно мысль о том, что у них может быть что-то общее, из-за чего Юри не уйдет из его жизни, рано или поздно узнав тайну Виктора, была приятной.

Но сегодня Юри с Виччаном не пришли в парк, и первой мыслью Виктора было: догадался. Догадался и не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. Второй: а вдруг что-то случилось? Третьей: мы же даже номерами телефонов за все это время не обменялись, как я его теперь найду?

Маккачин тоскливо заскулил и положил голову на передние лапы.

Они упрямо продолжали ходить в парк, а упрямство (верность?) вознаграждается. Юри пришел через неделю — волосы растрепаны, под глазами круги, уголки рта опущены вниз. В руках нет поводка, Виччан не трусит рядом.

— Виччан умер.

Юри всхлипнул, обвил руками талию Виктора, уткнулся лбом в плечо. Виктор обнял его в ответ, выпустив поводок, но Маккачин вопреки обыкновению не унесся на площадку, а ткнулся мордой в ноги Юри, словно утешая.

Виччан умер. Значит — обычная собака. Виктор одновременно испытал облегчение, сочувствие и страх. Ему было жаль Юри, но рано или поздно тот сможет смириться с потерей питомца — а сможет ли Виктор смириться с потерей Юри, когда тот неизбежно заметит, что Маккачин упрямо не хочет стареть?

— Хорошо, что с Маккачином такого не случится, — неразборчиво пробормотал Юри.

Виктор невольно вздрогнул — неужели догадался? Но Юри только крепче обнял его и едва слышно спросил:

— Можно он теперь будет немножко моим? Не хочу заводить новую собаку.

“Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем просишь,” — чуть не сказал Виктор.

А потом понял, что ему на самом деле предлагают.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда-нибудь у меня пройдет адский неписец, и я разверну этот драббл до полноценного фика, а пока будет так) Частично вдохновлено [артом](https://pp.userapi.com/c638531/v638531865/33270/KVJXSDVh_sw.jpg).

Крис уже привык, что в каждый приезд в Питер Юри таскает его по достопримечательностям, а Виктор — по злачным местам.

(На самом деле, конечно же, таскались они везде втроем, но на каждом этапе культурной программы было кристально ясно, кто сейчас за главного. Подсказка: не Крис.)

Поэтому, обнаружив себя в мебельном магазине, Крис вынужден был признать, что его шаблон дал легкую трещину. В Крисовой картине мира Юри никогда бы не позволил Виктору потащить гостя решать их бытовые вопросы. Но то ли его картина мира оказалась ошибочной, то ли Юри с его прошлого визита успели подменить, то ли…

В общем, происходило что-то странное, но самым странным было то, что Виктор с Юри вели себя так, будто посещать мебельный магазин в компании Криса для них в порядке вещей.

— Что мы тут делаем? — не выдержав, спросил он.

— Выбираем кровать, — хором ответили Юри и Виктор.

В такие моменты эта парочка нервировала Криса сильнее, чем двойняшки Криспино с их странными созависимыми отношениями. По отдельности каждый был вполне самодостаточной личностью, но вдвоем они иногда производили впечатление какого-то причудливого симбиотического организма. Вроде лишайника, только посимпатичнее.

— У вас же есть нормальная кровать.

В меру мягкая и достаточно просторная — для двоих. Втроем на ней уже было слегка тесновато, и сонный Виктор прошлой ночью все пытался объяснить соль русской пословицы про тесноту и обиду, но не преуспел и заснул на полуслове, одну руку закинув на Юри, а пальцами второй обхватив запястье Криса, который собрался было как обычно уйти спать на диван в гостиной.

— Спи, — сказал ему тогда Юри одними губами и присоединился к Виктору в царстве Морфея, оставив Криса размышлять о том, как он докатился до жизни такой.

В жизни Криса бывали отношения — удачные и не очень. Гораздо чаще, чем отношения, в жизни Криса бывал секс — хороший и не очень. В жизни Криса много чего бывало, но по большей части он ощущал себя вполне комфортно в самых разных ситуациях, потому что мог их контролировать.

Теперь в жизни Криса были Виктор и Юри. (И секс. Хороший секс. Очень хороший секс.)

И он ни хрена не контролировал.

Несмотря на довольно беззаботное отношение к сексу, у Криса было одно железное правило: не спать с близкими друзьями. Потому что партнера для секса найти легко, а настоящего друга — гораздо сложнее. Но железное правило вылетело в трубу, когда Виктор и Юри двинулись единым фронтом и с легкостью сломили его сопротивление (Крис был слабым, слабым человеком).

Они даже все обсудили как взрослые ответственные люди, но Крис все равно боялся. Боялся встрять между ними (он бы скорее перерезал себе ахиллово сухожилие лезвием собственного конька, чем стал причиной размолвки между Виктором и Юри) и одновременно боялся оказаться на периферии, ощутить себя третьим лишним.

Поэтому и уходил на диван — хорошего понемножку. Но этой ночью Крис впервые остался в их кровати, а после завтрака обнаружил себя в мебельном магазине.

— Нормальная у вас кровать, — повторил он.

Юри с Виктором многозначительно переглянулись. Ну точно симбионты.

— Там слишком тесно втроем. Я себе весь бок отлежал, — пожаловался Виктор.

— Я уезжаю через два дня, — напомнил Крис.

— И возвращаешься через два месяца, — парировал Юри. — У нас ледовое шоу, помнишь?

Точно, шоу. В процессе его развели еще и на это.

— Тебе какие матрасы вообще нравятся — пожестче, помягче?

— Помягче, — тут же ответил за Криса Виктор. — Нашим с Крисом старым костям нужен матрас помягче.

— А я думал, ты любишь пожестче, — ухмыльнулся Крис, понимая, что отговаривать Виктора с Юри от покупки бесполезно.

В конце концов, если ты уже послал к черту свое железное правило и совмещаешь крепкую дружбу с хорошим сексом, то стоит это делать на удобной кровати.

И оставаться с ними до утра.


	12. Зеркало Гезелла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с романом Дэйва Эггерса "Сфера" (ну, или с его экранизацией).  
> Зеркало Гезелла (зеркало-шпион) - стекло, выглядящее как зеркало с одной стороны и как затемненное стекло - с другой.

Будильник звонит ровно в семь утра.

Ну как звонит — приятным женским голосом приглашает Виктора проснуться, ведь сегодня его ждут великие дела! Одновременно с этим на левом запястье начинает мягко вибрировать браслет, считывающий пульс, ЧСС, давление, температуру и другие биомаркеры.

Через пять минут спальню зальет искусственным солнечным светом из фальшивого окна, а еще через пять — звуками плейлиста, составленного согласно его, Виктора, предпочтениям. Правда, в последнее время он слушает в основном музыку, которую слушают его друзья, друзья друзей и юзеры, чьи интересы совпадают с интересами Виктора не менее чем на семьдесят пять процентов, так что он уже сомневается, что музыкальные предпочтения — его собственные.

Впрочем, в «Сфере» все равно давно нет ничего собственного. «Тайна есть ложь, делишься — значит любишь, личное есть ворованное».

Женский голос все настойчивее призывает проснуться, умудряясь при этом оставаться таким же приятным. Но Виктор не хочет вершить великие дела, он хочет накрыться одеялом с головой и так провести весь день. А лучше как минимум неделю. И все-таки в семь часов, четыре минуты и пятьдесят пять секунд он садится на кровати и машет рукой перед датчиком — мол, не надо устраивать мне иллюминацию, я встал сам, я молодец.

В ванной Виктор в первую очередь включает браслет на правом запястье и только во вторую — душ. Из-под потолка хлещет вода, а с водоотталкивающего экрана — первый на сегодня поток информации. Подробное расписание на день, меню завтрака (органические безглютеновые мюсли с соевым молоком — и плевать, что организм Виктора прекрасно воспринимает и клейковину, и лактозу), «кваки» от полуночников и зрителей из других часовых поясов, пятнадцать просьб подписать петицию, сто двадцать отметок на фото со вчерашнего мероприятия, сообщение от Криса…

Сообщение от Криса стоило бы прочесть первым, но Виктор — трус, поэтому он архивирует его, для очистки совести присваивает приоритет «важно, но не срочно» и открывает вместо сообщения петицию о спасении мангровых лесов.

К семи часам пятидесяти девяти минутам Виктор успевает принять душ, высушить волосы, почистить зубы, одеться, кое-как переварить первый поток информации, смириться с необходимостью включить висящую на шее камеру ровно в восемь ноль-ноль и улыбнуться своему отражению в зеркале хорошо отрепетированной улыбкой.

— Доброе утро — надеюсь, у вас оно такое же доброе, как у меня!

Приветствие слышат — Виктор сверяется с данными на экране браслета — чуть более пятидесяти тысяч пользователей «Сферы». Некоторые юзеры специально подключаются к трансляции ровно в восемь, чтобы увидеть на своих экранах отражение Виктора в зеркале.

На секунду ему чудится, что в ванной на самом деле зеркало Гезелла, и все эти пятьдесят тысяч человек смотрят на него с обратной стороны. Но наваждение быстро проходит, Виктор берет себя в руки и бодрым голосом оглашает повестку дня на сегодня — включая органические безглютеновые мюсли с соевым молоком, о которых отдел маркетинга и конверсии настойчиво ему напоминает красными буквами на браслете.

После завтрака, повинуясь подсказкам на браслете, Виктор идет в «Чувства Клиента». В этом отделе начинали многие — и он сам, ныне неофициальное лицо «Сферы», и Кристоф, ранее входивший в число сорока ключевых умов компании, а теперь долечивающий последствия нервного срыва где-то в родной Швейцарии. Скорее всего, ему предстоит сегодня взять интервью у очередного новичка и мотивировать того на подвиги в честь компании.

Но, остановившись у нужного стола, Виктор понимает, что девять мониторов — как-то многовато для новичка.

— Юри Кацуки, — представляется мужчина за столом, глядя прямо в объектив камеры, а потом поднимает взгляд и улыбается уже лично Виктору. Браслет на левой руке добросовестно фиксирует изменение частоты пульса. — Приехал из токийского офиса для обмена опытом.

В его безупречном английском, впрочем, слышен не Токио, а скорее Новая Англия. «Массачусетский технологический институт» — утверждает профиль Юри Кацуки, открытый на одном из девяти мониторов, подтверждая догадку Виктора.

— Как интересно, — говорит Виктор. — Нашим зрителям наверняка будет интересно узнать побольше про токийский офис.

Юри начинает свой (явно хорошо отрепетированный) рассказ, но Виктор слушает вполуха, следя за ежесекундным ростом количества зрителей — кто-то уже успел «квакнуть» о «симпатичном японце с черными, как ночь, глазами» и вызвать всплеск интереса — и приходящими от них сообщениями. «Пригласи его на свидание», — пишет Пхичит Чуланонт, 20 лет, Бангкок. Сообщение зарабатывает полторы тысячи смайликов в первые две секунды после публикации.

Прекрасное это будет свидание, думает Виктор. Я, он и несколько сотен тысяч зрителей. Самое паскудное — то, что он действительно хочет пригласить Юри на свидание. Не ради увеличения количества просмотров, а чтобы узнать поближе и зачем там еще ходят на свидания нормальные люди. Но зачем втягивать в это дерьмо еще и японского коллегу?

«Пригласи его на свидание», — настаивает сообщение, на этот раз системное — от Дополнительного управления. Если его проигнорировать — начнут зудеть в наушнике.

— А я ведь еще не был в вашем кафетерии, — говорит вдруг Юри, бросив быстрый взгляд на собственный браслет. — Как насчет бранча?

Все мы тут по уши в дерьме, мрачно думает Виктор, с той самой секунды как устроились на работу в «Сферу».


	13. Chapter 13

Юри очень хорошо помнит момент, когда понял, что влюблен в Виктора.

Само чувство, конечно же, возникло задолго до этого, придя на смену слепому восхищению кумиром. Потому что ради человека, которого не любит, Юри не стал бы из кожи вон лезть, стараясь выдать идеальный прокат. Человеку, которого не любит, Юри не купил бы кольцо. За человеком, которого не любит, Юри не последовал бы в другую страну.

Но за тренировками, стрессами, перелетами, срывами, победами, поражениями, переездами и сражениями с бюрократической машиной у Юри совершенно не было времени это чувство осознать. Любовь всегда была с ним, как шум города за окном, с которым свыкся настолько, что совсем перестал обращать внимание, но если он вдруг неожиданно затихнет, ты сразу заметишь, и это будет самое жуткое, что произошло в твоей жизни.

А через два месяца после переезда Юри в Питер у них наконец-то случился полноценный выходной, когда не нужно было никуда бежать и ничего решать и можно было вместо этого валяться в постели, пока не придет Маккачин проситься на прогулку. Тогда они бросили монетку, и Юри отправился выгуливать Маккачина, а Виктор — готовить завтрак.

Когда Юри с Маккачином вернулись домой, Виктор все еще возился с оладьями — первая партия вышла не очень удачной. Юри посмотрел на подгоревшие оладьи странной формы — странно даже, как у Виктора Никифорова могло получиться что-то настолько неидеальное — и тут-то его и накрыло.

Мир вокруг не остановился, часы не перестали тикать, а сердце не пропустило удар, но Юри все равно запнулся на полуслове, прервав рассказ о знакомстве Маккачина с корги из соседнего подъезда. Виктор в фартуке, с силиконовой лопаткой в руках и прилипшей ко лбу челкой — у плиты было жарко, а открыть окно в кухне он, как всегда, забыл — был каким-то неправдоподобно домашним — ну как в такого не влюбиться? Снова.

— Я тебя люблю, — выпалил вдруг Юри, осознав, что слишком редко говорит это вслух.

— Пока не помоете руки и лапы — завтрак не получите, — улыбнулся Виктор.

Это означало «Я тебя тоже».


	14. Making Love to a Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Страшная женщина mila007 слушала Maroon 5 и разбередила мне душу.  
> Мила: making love to the pillow - тут я вспомнила подушки в рост))) АХ!  
> Динь: интересное, кстати, пвп можно было бы написать. dry humping, вот это вот все. дроч на плакаты: некст левел.

Подушку-дакимакуру с изображением Виктора Никифорова Юри на день рождения подарила Мари — купила на «Амазоне» и заказала доставку на домашний адрес Юри, любезно подсказанный Пхичитом.

Распаковав объемистый тюк, Юри сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, а потом заявил, что его сестра сошла с ума и подушку надо отправить обратно.

— Она уже оплачена, — выдавил из себя Пхичит, отсмеявшись. — А вообще, классная же штука. Очень удобная. Не хочешь использовать по назначению — отдай мне, меня изображение Никифорова не смущает.

В качестве компромисса подушка поселилась на старом диване в их крошечной гостиной, и Пхичит частенько лежал с ней в обнимку, листая ленту инстаграма или читая книгу. Юри предпочитал свернуться калачиком в кресле: занимая все доступное пространство, меньше задумываешься о том, как тебе на самом деле одиноко.

Особенно остро Юри ощущал одиночество, когда их с Пхичитом распределяли на разные соревнования, и во время его отъезда Юри оставался в квартире один (хомячки не в счет). Не то чтобы они с Пхичитом общались нон-стоп — Юри нужно было много личного пространства — но даже когда сидишь в своей комнате, погрузившись в домашнее задание, незримое присутствие другого человека в квартире как-то успокаивает.

В одну из ночей в пустой квартире Юри долго не может заснуть. Пару часов поворочавшись с боку на бок, он раздраженно откидывает одеяло и уходит на диван в гостиную: обжитое общее пространство почему-то кажется уютнее и безопаснее, чем собственная спальня. Подушку он после секундного колебания оставляет на диване, обнимает руками и ногами и проваливается в долгожданный сон.

Под утро снится Виктор. Юри обнимает его со спины, уткнувшись носом в шею, и, наверное, им пора вставать и ехать на каток, но так хочется поваляться еще минут пять! Юри делает глубокий вдох — Виктор пахнет можжевельником и еще чем-то. Юри не помнит, хотя сам дарил ему эту туалетную воду. Розовый перец? Бергамот?

Не открывая глаз, Юри прижимается к Виктору еще теснее и понимает, что на них обоих нет белья. Возбужденный член скользит в ложбинку между ягодиц — благословенны будьте, утренние эрекции — и так легко поддаться искушению толкнуться бедрами раз, другой, третий...

— Доброе утро, Юри, — говорит Виктор с легким смешком севшим со сна голосом.

— Доброе, — соглашается Юри, целуя его в плечо. Потому что как может утро с Виктором быть другим?

Пять минут до будильника тянутся бесконечно долго. Виктор под руками Юри сонно-податливый, кожа гладкая, как шелк, и даже сквозь нарастающее удовольствие Юри не перестает удивляться: за что ему такое счастье?

Звонок будильника выдергивает в реальность. Спина болит от ночи, проведенной на узком диване, в трусах мокро и липко, Виктор Никифоров лукаво подмигивает с подушки: мол, каков облом.

Юри нервно сбрасывает подушку на пол, как будто это она во всем виновата. Легче не становится.

...интересно, наволочку можно стирать в машинке? Потому что отнести ее в химчистку у него, пожалуй, духу не хватит.


	15. Chapter 15

_When you’re falling in a forest and there’s nobody around_  
_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_

Виктору приснилось, что он умер.

Без каких-либо кровавых подробностей — не было ни жуткой автомобильной аварии, ни больничной палаты, ни перестрелки с мафиози (или от чего там еще умирают в сновидениях?). Он даже не знал, что именно с ним произошло. Просто ходил по пустой квартире с четким осознанием того, что — все.

Голова была забита мелкими, но важными делами, которые надо было уладить, пока еще оставалось время. Отдать Гоше гитару — прислоненная к креслу, она ждала визита Юры, который вдруг возжаждал научиться играть. Гитара в их компании оказалась у Поповича, а какой-никакой педагогический талант в сочетании с умением играть — у Виктора. (Господи, он же в реальной жизни еще даже не одолжил у Гоши эту несчастную гитару, что за бред-то?)

Напомнить Юри разобраться с документами. Пожениться они так и не успели, да и в России это все равно не имело бы никакого значения, но завещание Виктор на него зачем-то оформил, хоть и думал, что в ближайшие лет пятьдесят оно не пригодится. Что ж, человек предполагает...

«Юри... А где Юри?..» Но, в общем-то, было неудивительно, что Юри не захотел оставаться в пустой квартире. Скорее всего, его забрал к себе или Яков, или родители Виктора. Вместе с Маккачином.

Отчаянно хотелось заорать, швырнуть в стену чашкой, разбить несчастную Гошину гитару, но Виктор знал, что не может. Не потому что был невидимым и бестелесным призраком, неспособным взаимодействовать с материальным миром — призраков не существует, это всем известно — просто не мог.

Наверное, полагалось жалеть, что он не успел в жизни всего, что запланировал, но вместо этого все мысли Виктора были о Юри. Его же теперь ничего не держит в Санкт-Петербурге — ни тренер, ни жених. Он же сейчас наверняка соберет вещи и уедет в Хасецу, и не будет ни новых медалей, ни карьеры хореографа — ничего из того, что они запланировали. С собственной бездарно прожитой жизнью Виктор смирился сразу, но Юри, Юри-то за что?

Проснулся Виктор от того, что Юри мягко тряс его за плечо. Проснулся со слезами на глазах.

— С тобой все в порядке? — Юри спросонья обратился к нему на японском, но Виктор понял — отчасти по встревоженным интонациям, отчасти потому, что это теперь было его работой — понимать Юри.

— Теперь — да, — ответил он, улыбаясь сквозь слезы и прижимая Юри к себе.

Приснится же такое.


	16. Chapter 16

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
_Sing me like a choir_  
_I can be the subject of your dreams_  
_Your sickening desire_  
_Don’t you wanna see a man up close?_  
_A phoenix in the fire_  
_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
_But please, don’t bite_

  
Когда Юри исполняется тринадцать лет, родители ведут его к гадалке — получить предсказание, которое должно определить всю его последующую жизнь.  
  
Большинство тринадцатилетних мечтают о том, что гадалка предскажет им славу, богатство или успех, но Юри надеется, что его предсказание окажется как можно более незначительным, как и он сам, и жизнь его пройдет тихо и спокойно.  
  
— Ты у нас особенный, — говорит ему мама, — и предсказание твое тоже будет особенным.  
  
И, как ни странно, оказывается права.  
  
Гадалка говорит Юри, что он обязательно встретит любовь своей жизни — и этот человек умрет после того, как Юри его поцелует.  
  
Юри знает, что предсказания нельзя трактовать буквально — это не точные прогнозы, а скорее зыбкие образы будущего. Его предсказание может сбыться по-разному, и наименее вероятным является вариант, что любовь его жизни упадет замертво сразу после поцелуя. Скорее всего, имеется в виду не причина и следствие, а естественный ход вещей: они встретятся, влюбятся, поцелуются, проживут вместе долгую и счастливую жизнь, а потом умрут от старости.  
  
Но может быть и по-другому: они встретятся, влюбятся, поцелуются, а потом любовь его жизни погибнет от несчастного случая. Или умрет от неизлечимой болезни. Или… воображение Юри рисует сотни сценариев, один другого мрачнее.  
  
Юри знает, что предсказания нельзя трактовать буквально, но считает, что не имеет права рисковать жизнью другого человека.  
  
А жизнь можно прожить и без поцелуев. Невелика потеря.  
  
Так Юри думает целых десять лет, а потом в его жизнь врывается Виктор Никифоров и одним махом рушит все стены, которые Юри с такой старательностью возвел вокруг своего сердца.  
  
Мысль о том, что его кумир — любовь всей его жизни, кажется кощунственной, но ведь судьба не сводит людей просто так, особенно в мире, где жизнь людей определяют личные предсказания, правда ведь? И Юри краснеет, заикается, шарахается от прикосновений, запирает дверь в свою спальню, раз за разом оставляя Виктора недоумевать в одиночестве, ощущая в груди почти физическую боль.  
  
Наконец, на Кубке Китая Виктор не выдерживает и целует его первым — и ничего не происходит.  
  
На самом деле, конечно, происходит масса всего: интервью, сенсационные репортажи, входящие звонки, задвинутое в дальний угол сознания «Мы теперь вместе, да?», но с Виктором — с Виктором ничего не происходит. Виктор жив, он смотрит на Юри со смесью нежности, гордости и беспокойства, а тот впервые за десять лет делает вдох полной грудью.  
  
Эйфория, впрочем, длится недолго, потому что Юри вспоминает: предсказания нельзя трактовать буквально. И Виктор после поцелуя просто живет, а Юри — живет в постоянном страхе. Страхе болезни, автомобильной аварии, авиакатастрофы… Разлитого подсолнечного масла, в конце концов (Виктор приобщает Юри к русской литературе, пересказывая свои любимые произведения на ночь, когда его жених не может заснуть от скопившегося напряжения, источник которого Виктору неведом).  
  
А еще Юри никогда не целует Виктора первым, но тот не придает этому особого значения, если вообще замечает — в нем столько любви и он так щедро ею делится, что отсутствие инициативы со стороны Юри тонет в этом потоке чувств, как щепка в водовороте.  
  
Как-то весной Виктор затевает генеральную уборку, и они распахивают дверцы всех шкафов, выдвигают все ящики, снимают с антресолей все коробки, а Маккачин путается под ногами, явно пытаясь помочь, но только мешая. В одном из ящиков Юри находит отрезанную косу Виктора, завернутую в несколько слоев папиросной бумаги.  
  
— Память о моем предсказании, — говорит Виктор с улыбкой, глядя на платиновые пряди в руках мужа, и поясняет в ответ на непонимающий взгляд: — Гадалка сказала мне, что в волосах моя сила — ну, как у Самсона. Я несколько лет верил, отращивал их, покупал всякие шампуни-бальзамы-маски… а потом после одного не слишком удачного выступления отрезал к чертям.  
  
Юри помнит это «не слишком удачное выступление» — Виктору тогда где-то полбалла не хватило до золотой медали. Сам Юри в этом возрасте и мечтать не мог о подобном результате.  
  
— И? — подсказывает он.  
  
— И ничего. — Виктор пожимает плечами. — Пять золотых медалей финала Гран-При подряд.  
  
Эти и другие медали валяются в какой-то из коробок, наводнивших их квартиру. Как бы не в той, в которую Маккачин тычется любопытным носом, чихая от пыли.  
  
— Так ты считаешь, предсказания не влияют на нашу жизнь? — спрашивает Юри.  
  
— Почему же? Совсем наоборот. Если бы я с таким упорством не пытался доказать, что моя сила во мне самом, я бы не добился таких результатов. Иногда мне кажется, что предсказания дают нам не для того, чтобы мы знали, чего ждать от судьбы, а для того, чтобы мы нашли смелость против нее взбунтоваться.  
  
Светлая коса, рассыпаясь, падает обратно в ящик, а Юри впервые целует Виктора — первым.


	17. Chapter 17

С тех пор как Виктор стал его тренером, Юри научился более-менее уверенно вести себя на интервью и пресс-конференциях, но полюбить их у него так и не вышло. Фигурное катание, казалось, журналистов не интересовало вовсе: сначала его бомбардировали вопросами про их с Виктором личную жизнь, а когда их помолвка, а затем и свадьба, перестала быть новостью, нашлась новая тема для вопросов, которые неизменно вызывали у Юри желание встать и выйти:

— Скажите, мистер Кацуки, вы ведь смотрели новое аниме «Юзу на льду»?

Ну вот. Началось. Конечно, он его смотрел, просто потому, что другого выхода не было: сначала Пхичит в подробностях пересказал ему весь сюжет и завалил гифками и фанартами во всех мессенджерах, а потом Виктор устроил совместный просмотр с участием всей российской сборной, потому что ему сказали, что главный герой похож на Юри.

— Я слышал о нем, — осторожно ответил Юри.

— А правда, что вы послужили прототипом главного героя?

Главный герой аниме, Юдзуру Ханю, был японским фигуристом, который вдруг решил бросить все и уехать в Канаду к новому тренеру. Причины отъезда пока что оставались тайной, покрытой мраком (вышло всего пять серий), но фандом, по словам Пхичита, раскололся на две фракции: одна считала, что фигурист влюблен в своего тренера, а вторая — что в партнера по тренировкам, фигуриста из Испании. Плисецкий в ответ на все фанатские теории пренебрежительно фыркал и говорил, что это спокон и никаких розовых соплей там быть не должно и не будет.

— Не думаю, что между нами есть что-то общее, кроме того, что мы оба японцы.

— И оба активно работаете над четверным акселем, — подсказал кто-то из журналистов, и Юри с радостью ухватился за возможность перевести разговор на фигурное катание.

(Сам он не ставил ни на тренера, ни на фигуриста, а надеялся в глубине души, что создатели в качестве любовного интереса введут в сюжет какую-нибудь талантливую фигуристку. Можно даже русскую. Надо же, в конце концов, развенчивать стереотипы про фигурное катание.)


	18. Chapter 18

— У вас закончились зефирки для какао, — пробурчал Юра Плисецкий, хлопнув дверью кухонного шкафчика чуть сильнее, чем это позволяли правила приличия.

На словах он презирал какао с зефирками и «все вот это ваше хюгге», потому что надо было поддерживать образ крутого парня (и потому что Барановская ему бы голову оторвала за употребление такого количества сахара и молока трехпроцентной жирности), но всегда первым заявлялся в гости, как только Виктор объявлял о начале праздничного сезона в семье Никифоровых-Кацуки, выложив фотографию какао в инстаграме.

Юри вздохнул и полез в кладовку за заначенной пачкой маршмеллоу и заодно — бутылкой имбирно-пряничного сиропа из Старбакса, которую Виктор привез с каких-то соревнований и берег как зеницу ока, трясясь над каждой каплей.

— А у тебя ничего не слипнется? — лениво поинтересовался Никифоров, не отрываясь от сосредоточенного помешивания какао в кастрюльке. Сам Юра обычно ограничивался тем, что ставил чашку с залитым молоком Несквиком в микроволновку на две минуты, но для Виктора приготовление какао было целым ритуалом.

— Не-а, — заявил Юра, копаясь в картонной коробке с елочными украшениями, где Виктор хранил спутанные в клубок гирлянды с лампочками, аккуратно завернутые в тонкую бумагу стеклянные игрушки и почему-то терку и кусок пенопласта.

— А это зачем? — удивленно спросил Плисецкий, держа в одной руке терку, а в другой — пенопласт.

— Для искусственного снега, — пояснил Юри вместо Виктора — тот все еще помешивал какао и не мог позволить себе отвлечься. — Намазываешь елочную ветку клеем, а потом трешь пенопласт сверху.

— Но зачем?!

— Ностальгия по девяностым, — вклинился Никифоров. — Тебе не понять.

— А кацудон, значит, понимает, — скептически заметил Юра.

— Я учился в американском колледже, и после хэллоуинских вечеринок снегом из пенопласта меня не удивишь.

— О! — встрепенулся Юра. — А мармеладные червячки у вас еще остались?


	19. Fuck the Gender Binary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано [вот по этому фото Эзры Миллера](https://static-mikaeljansson.s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/uploads/cache/60/4f/604fba17bfa6f48ae563ab0e50a8c593.jpg)

Виктор не верил во всякие там предрассудки насчет того, что видеть невесту в платье до свадьбы — плохая примета (тем более, что невестой он не был, что бы там не писала желтая пресса — да-да, «Спид-Инфо», о вас речь!), поэтому притащил Юри на первую же примерку своего свадебного костюма.

Как только они с Юри публично объявили, что свадьбе — быть, их моментально забросали предложениями дизайнеры, чьи имена принято произносить с благоговейным придыханием, но Виктор остановил свой выбор на молодом и перспективном парне из России, покорившем его своей дебютной коллекцией Queer Line.

Познакомился он с Мартином через Милу, которой тот в последнее время шил все костюмы для соревнований и показательных высутплений, — она вечно жаловалась, что «вот где у меня сидят все эти платья, которые едва задницу прикрывают», а Мартин придумывал для нее совершенно умопомрачительные костюмы, которые не открывали ничего лишнего, но при этом выглядели просто сногсшибательно. А когда он выпустил свою первую коллекцию с емким слоганом “Fuck the gender binary”, Виктор понял, что лучшего дизайнера не найдет.

Юри прекрасно знал, у кого его жених решил заказать костюм, но Виктор все равно побаивался, что его выбор может показаться слишком радикальным, поэтому и попросил Юри прийти с ним на первую примерку, когда еще не поздно все переиграть.

Критическим взглядом окинув свое отражение в зеркале, он спросил Мартина:

— Ну, как я выгляжу?

— Потрясающе, — рассеянно ответил Мартин и уколол Виктора булавкой. Тот ойкнул. — Иди к своему жениху, только аккуратно, я все сметал на живую нитку.

Выйдя из примерочной, Виктор в нерешительности замер. У него никогда не было проблем с уверенностью в себе во время прокатов в заполненных ледовых дворцах, съемок в фотосессиях и рекламе, секса с новыми партнерами — но почему-то именно в этот момент он чувствовал себя особо уязвимым.

По его мнению, костюм был безупречен — не зря они с Мартином обсудили каждую деталь. Классический черный костюм на спине переходил в свадебное платье с кружевной спиной и тончайшим шлейфом. Белые манжеты и рубашечный воротник Мартин вшил прямо в пиджак, а вместо галстука повязал черный шелковый бант.

— Что скажешь? — спросил Виктор, когда молчание Юри затянулось.

— Цвет слоновой кости тебе не идет, — ответил Юри. — Белоснежный был бы лучше.

— А я ведь говорил! — торжествующе прокричал Мартин откуда-то из примерочной.

Виктор с облегчением выдохнул, и одна из булавок немедленно впилась ему в бок.

— Тебе правда нравится? Не слишком… неожиданно?

— Виктор, — серьезно ответил Юри. — Ты катался в костюме, который символизирует сочетание мужского и женского начал. Потом в этом костюме, напомню, катался я. И я не говорю уже о твоей привычке…

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать! — снова подал голос Мартин.

— В общем, конечно, мне нравится. Очень в твоем стиле. Об одном только попрошу.

— Для тебя — что угодно, любовь моя! — убедившись, что Юри костюм одобрил, Виктор снова впал в состояние предсвадебной эйфории.

— Постарайся не показывать костюм Крису как можно дольше. Он наверняка захочет заказать себе что-нибудь подобное.

— Только через мой труп, — решительно заявил Виктор и добавил, повысив голос: — И никаких шуток про «труп невесты», Мартин! Нам тут все слышно!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, fem!Виктор/fem!Юри, Вика и Юри ровесницы

Терпение Якова лопается, когда Вику находят в женском туалете «Юбилейного» с ножницами в одной руке и серебристой косой — в другой.

Вика думает: ну вот, сейчас он опять будет на меня орать. Но Яков выглядит подозрительно спокойно, и это капец как страшно.

Через две недели Вика в Пулково сжимает ручку чемодана до побелевших костяшек, смотрит на Якова из-под косой челки, к которой сама еще не привыкла, и зло спрашивает:

— Избавиться от меня хотите, да?

— Не мели ерунды, — говорит Яков. — Я все еще твой тренер. Это на два месяца, чтобы ты перестала быть тепличной девочкой и выбросила дурь из головы. Считай это тренировочным лагерем, если тебе так будет легче.

В Детройте все по-другому. В Детройте мама не готовит завтрак и не выпихивает полусонную Вику на каток, убедившись, что та ничего не забыла. В Детройте Челестино раздает указания на смеси английского и итальянского (Вика в школе пытается учить французский), а хрупкая японская девочка с дорожками, вызывающими зависть даже у Вики, убивается об лед, не обращая на нее ни малейшего внимания.

Это в Питере ты звезда, Никифорова, грустно думает Вика, а тут ты никто. Медали, конечно, свидетельствуют о другом, подтверждая мировой масштаб Викиной звездности, но медали остались дома, а Вика впервые чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Разозлившись, она прыгает тройной аксель. Хрупкая японская девочка от неожиданности чуть не въезжает в бортик, Челестино что-то одобрительно кричит на своей смеси английского и итальянского, а Вика просто очень хочет домой.

Выясняется, что хрупкую японскую девочку зовут Юри. Она не считает себя хрупкой и питается, похоже, одним сельдереем. Вика пытается общаться с ней на смеси примитивного английского с русским, помогая себе экспрессивной жестикуляцией, Юри в ответ в основном краснеет и тихо отвечает что-то на… кажется, все-таки на английском, но из-за японского акцента Юри Вика не всегда уверена.

— У тебя красивые дорожки, — говорит Вика и для пущего эффекта иллюстрирует: выкрюк, чоктау, кораблик, надеясь, что Юри поймет правильно. Поймет, что Вика говорит о ней, а не рисуется.

— А у тебя тройной аксель, — отвечает Юри. Поняла, значит, что Вика сказала, но совершенно не поняла, что ей на самом деле хотели сказать.

— У Тони Хардинг тоже был тройной аксель, — хмыкает Вика. — Это ей не помогло.

Юри смеется: про Тоню Хардинг она, похоже, тоже поняла. Ура падению культурных и языковых барьеров!

Из нас двоих получилась бы идеальная фигуристка, думает Вика. Мои прыжки, вращения и экспрессия — ее дорожки и музыкальность. По-хорошему нужно думать о том, как улучшить собственное катание, а не отвлекаться на катание конкуренток, но Вика воспринимает Юри не как конкурентку, а как подругу.

У всех нормальных людей первые друзья появляются в детском саду, а у Вики — в шестнадцать лет. Ну, вот так вот получилось.

— Я соскучилась по дому, — признается Вика как-то вечером. Они с Юри сидят рядышком на скамье в раздевалке и пытаются набраться сил, чтобы хотя бы шнурки развязать — Челестино сегодня гонял их до седьмого пота (Вика подозревает, что это как-то связано с утренним звонком Якова).

Юри молча тянется за сумкой, достает оттуда телефон, находит папку с изображениями и показывает Вике фото пуделя:

— Это Виччан. Мне его подарили на день рождения, но сюда взять не разрешили — пришлось оставить дома.

И Вика вспоминает, что Юри тренируется здесь постоянно, а не приехала на два месяца. Что летать домой дорого, поэтому родных она видит в основном на соревнованиях — если Юри повезет и они проходят в Японии. Что она пашет с утра до вечера и не ноет о том, как хочет домой, к маме.

И Вика понимает, что Юри настолько сильнее ее самой. Что она тоже может получать золотые медали, если только поверит в себя. Что знакомство с Юри — лучшее, что могло случиться с Викой.

И Вика наклоняется и целует Юри — потому что эта самая правильная вещь, которую только можно сделать.

Половина Викиного окружения уверена, что она уже давно целуется по углам с хоккеистами, вторая половина — что она так и умрет нецелованной в окружении кошек и золотых медалей, потому что за фигурным катанием света белого не видит. Обе неправы, потому что первый поцелуй Вики достается хрупкой японской девочке в раздевалке ледовой арены Детройта.

Через месяц Вика в аэропорту Детройта сжимает ручку чемодана до побелевших костяшек, смотрит на Юри из-под отросшей челки и спрашивает:

— Мы же увидимся на соревнованиях, так ведь? Я знаю, нас распределили на разные этапы, но есть же финал! Обязательно пройди в финал!

Юри кивает. Вика уверена — пройдет. И без тройного акселя.

В зоне прибытия Пулково Вика с разбега виснет на маме:

— Я та-ак скучала! Мама, а давай купим пуделя?


End file.
